


Soak up the sun

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Written for 31 Days June 1 prompt Dog days of Summer.  Set somewhere in an unspecified period post X men Apocalypse, where Erik stayed around the mansion. It's also slightly crack.





	Soak up the sun

Summer. Days and days of clear blue skies and endless sun. When the air shimmers and quivers in a haze of heat. When the windless days are long and the airless nights are longer.

 

When he wonders how on earth he managed not to convince Charles to install a ceiling fan the last time the house burned down. It’s about time they modernized anyway.

 

Sweating profusely in the stuffy, suffocating heat, Erik has half a mind to burn the place down just so he can get some renovation done.

  
_Please don’t do that my friend._

 

Charles glides in on his motorized chair. Once again, he looks smug and impeccably groomed, his collar still stiffly starched and standing at attention, not a sweat stain anywhere, despite the heat.

 

“You wouldn’t have heard that If it wasn’t too damn hot to wear the helmet…” he mutters darkly, and then fixes Charles with an incredulous look, “How on earth are you still wearing tweed in this weather.”

 

“I guess I’m used to it? Or I’m just way, way cooler than you.”

 

Erik swats at him in irritation, catching Charles on the shoulder.  It wasn’t even very a hard swat but Charles winces, and for a moment. Flickers.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Erik reaches out to pat his friend's head gingerly. The pale smooth skin feels unusually hot, He pulls away, noting the film of sweat. Charles’ brow creases.

 

“Charles?”

 

“Ok fine. Don't laugh.”

 

The tweed vanishes leaving Charles sitting in a thin cotton undershirt and shorts. Every inch of exposed skin is also horribly and almost painfully red. Lobsters and tomatoes don't even begin to describe it.

 

Especially his head.

 

“I have to tell you.” Erik smirks, “Az’s color does not suit you. At all.”

 

_You look positively cooked Charles._

 

“Haha. Very funny. I never thought about how useful hair was at preventing sunburn. Until now.”

 

“I said don’t bloody laugh. And stop touching it. It hurts.” Charles huffs a rueful laugh. “If I had known it would be this bad, I would have worn a hat to the picnic yesterday.”

 

Erik grins and projects an image of Charles in an oversized floppy sun hat perched on his head at a rakish angle. This earns him another chuckle.

 

“Fine. You stay here. I’ll go get the aloe.”


End file.
